


Pheromone Perfume

by Piddleyfangs



Series: Salty Tea : The Futas Forever [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cat, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Other, Round Robin, Transformation, slowbuild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salty Tea Season 2: RWBY!</p><p>  Weiss get's an allegory for drug use and ends up not just getting addicted to it, but also getting corrupted by it. She has no where to turn, and plenty of worries and desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pheromone Perfume

On very, very rare occasions, Weiss felt like her father truly did care about her. Relatives from back at home sent parcels to students of Beacon on occasion. Often it was some sort of care package. Books, CDs, movies, anything from home that meant it would help the young students survive another semester away from home. Weiss got gifts like these more often than anyone was aware. It was often little hygiene related things that no one really ought to know. Luxury soap, shampoo, fresh underwear (since washing days were hell on earth. Sometimes, it was just easier to throw the little bits of clothes away.) Weiss even got a few refills on dust when needed, though this wasn’t left in the parcel room for the sake of safety, and had to be approved through the school. This time was different. 

Whatever her father sent, it seemed like he didn’t intend to have it be checked by the school. It was left in the mailing room in a large box, and was left for Weiss to examine. She came to get it whilst the rest of her team was more than distracted by whatever generic classes they had that Weiss was able to pass through. Weiss worked hard to earn a few moments of sanity to not be pestered by her team, moments earned via an advanced understanding of math and literature. The perks of private school. She took the box back to her room an opened it. Inside the box was a metal case, holding several vials of an odd dust. It was pink in color, and certainly wasn’t something Weiss recognized right away. There was note left inside the box. 

“Weiss, Your father had this sent to you as an early birthday gift. He figured you’d appreciate being able to use a brand new type of dust. This dust is a temporary performance enhancer, you should notice a great increase in physical capabilities upon use. However, it is vital that you do not take too many in a day. Make them last. –Schnee Company” 

Well, this was certainly an incredible gift. Weiss was certain this was something she didn’t want the school to know about. They kept a close eye on dust coming into the school, they probably wouldn’t be happy about Weiss taking some. It’s not like she intended to use it to cheat. She wouldn’t be taking any whenever tests or sparring matches were ongoing, she just wanted to see how good they worked. If her and her team got caught in a big fight, and strength was too low, the dust could be a situation changer.

Her hands gripped around one of the multiple vials in the box, giving the substance a look over. It was dust through and through. It shifted through the vial like sand, bundled together like a liquid, and glowed ever so faintly like a dim bulb. The pink substance didn’t look too impressive, but it may very well hold some power to it. There was some training sessions upcoming. The team would be heading off into the woods later that day to practice running around and taking out some enemies. That’d be the perfect chance to test it out. She slid a vial into her personal case, and bundled the box back up and slid it under her bed. 

Hours passed until the normal classes were out of the way, and the time to venture back into the forest was at hand. Glenda coached everyone on the assignment, the whole thing simple enough. Run in, and focus on your agility. It was intended to be a short venture, not nearly as dangerous as their initiation into Beacon was. The gun was sounded, and they darted into the woods. Weiss lagged a bit behind Yang, whose agility was surprising, and Ruby, who could dart like it was nobody’s business. Silently, she slipped open the vial, and drank just a tiny sip of the substance. 

There are few feelings so instantly empower, so spontaneously mind grabbing. Weiss’s eyes went wide, her whole body jittered. Muscles found new reaches, whole new levels of stress they could endure. Her stride was swifter, her legs moving with more agility, and pounding against the forest floor with more agility. It wasn’t just strengthening, her body adjusted to the new strength. Muscle memory took ahold of her like an adjusting hand, and straightened and steam lined her running technique. New position adopted, she took off sprinting like a car. 

The clouds in her head were thick. It felt like a hell of a ride. Just running gave her the same sensation that riding on the back of a racing motorcycle would. She had all the power of running, and all the blind enjoyment. It wasn’t just a daze. When she came to a tree, she didn’t crash into it like a damn fool, too over-joyed to notice. Her legs leaped her forward. She evaded and surmounted the tree. She leapt from branch to branch. Her heels hardly tapped the tree before she was off flying through the air again. Her team lagged behind her, leaving everyone impressed. 

Weiss showered up from the hard work. The stuff made her sweat much harder than usual. In the middle of her shower she came down from the feeling. She fell onto her rear, her legs suddenly snapping free from the implanted muscle memory. She had to remember how to stand without the sensation. Easily it was regained, but the complications were there. She was not standing again without the error. It was infuriating. Ever worse was the migraine that struck her. To endure it would be hell. After washing her athletic form, she quickly rushed over to her clothes in the locker room and found her dust satchel. “Just one more today.” She assured herself. “Goodness, have to make sure this is it. I’ll deal with the side effects later. I still have to deal with these guys until I get back to the room.”

Weiss met with her friends outside. “Hey,” Yang smirked. “You suuuure did take a long shower there.”  
“Well, I was extra dirty today.” Weiss replied, her brow as high as her annoyance. 

“I know. That’s what I was implying.” Yang smirked, giggling to herself.

“Laugh all you will, what I did back there wasn’t easy.”

“Oooh yeah! I wanted to ask you about that.” Ruby said, turning to face Weiss as they walked down the halls. “How did you do that? I never saw you that fast. Have you been training to do that recently or something?”

“Of course. Not everything I excel at is just natural talent. I have to work for much of it, you know.” She assured her. Even though they were her team, she wanted the vial to be her secret. The immediate reaction to her taking dust to get better would probably be frustration, maybe some sort of demand she be more sparring with it. She didn’t need to be told to do that, she was already planning on not taking much more of stuff, especially not for today. She was going to save it for a big fight or something absolutely needed of her pushing herself to a new limit. 

“Well, I’m impressed!” Ruby grinned. “Show me how you trained to go that fast sometime, I wanna be at least close to that fast!” Blake seemed disinterested in the moment, though she had a tendency to just be around whenever the conversation didn’t exactly concern her. She wasn’t involved in the talk, and Weiss’s speed gain seemed adequately explained, at least for. 

The group changed into their night clothes. Plenty of yawns and small talk filled the room as bed time came. Weiss collapsed while getting dressed into her night gown. The effects lasted longer. After operating the extra time on her enhanced legs, she was losing track of how to go back to normal walking. She struggled for some time before finally getting back on her feet. 

“Weiss? What was up with that spill back there?” Yang asked. Ruby had reached her hand out to try and help Weiss back to her feet. Weiss accepted the hand, still feeling a bit wobbly on her legs. 

“I-I guess I tired myself put more than I thought,” 

“You need to be more careful.” Blake said, laying her book to the side of her bed. “You can’t be exerting yourself that much on training. Tests are soon enough. Your speed was impressive, but you should probably let yourself rest now.” 

“I suppose you are right.” Weiss said. She had a killer head ache. Her ears throbbed in the gripping agony. She could hardly see. Everything felt like it was being squeezed down against. Everything felt s heavy. Her legs were wobbly stilts. Her eyes weighed a thousand pounds in her sockets. Her body sagged, muscles unable to hold herself up. She threw herself onto bed with the grace of a falling tree, and tried her damnest to sleep. 

Everyone assumed her safety and headed off to bed on their own accord. Weiss laid awake, her pain too much to sleep through. She begged for it to stop, but the night never ended without the biting torture. She was roused from her shallow slumber by the early morning. Everyone was up and moving, ready for a physical exam. Weiss could hardly get out of bed and dressed. She urged everyone to go on ahead, she just needed a quick visit to the nurse. As soon as everyone left, she caved.

Cracking open the vial, Weiss swallowed more of it. Instantly her muscles tingled back to life. It never dulled, she never got used completely to the sensation. Every ingestion of the material was a new, better high, a new level of performance she could tell. She had to do well on the physicals today or risk a low ranking or a fate even worse. Postponing wasn’t much of an option, she had to do it today. Putting it off until sometime later just meant she’d lag behind. She would never allow it.

Though, she never really withstood the side effects long enough to see how long they lasted. They could have flew right over if she just gave it a bit longer. A night time hangover was acceptable for most drugs, and she had more trouble in the morning because she was tired than the letdown after the high. If anything, she was taking more of the stuff to try and keep going. She swallowed the rest of the stuff in the vial as soon as the exam came up. It was physicals week, meaning everything was going to be tested. That day was strength. Weiss was able to do far more pushups and sit ups and pull ups than she would ever be able to do. She wasn’t matching Yang, but she was getting close. 

She opened the second vial and took a little more when the second round of that day’s exams began. It was a straight forward weight lifting and a punching bag. They’d have to see how heavy their lifting limit was, and how hard a punch they could throw. Weiss performed far beyond her expected, though purposefully stopped shy of anything Yang could get. Weiss was the usual record breaker for most brute strength things, which was good since Weiss didn’t want to be found out like that. 

Weiss collapsed in the showers again. The hot water felt good for her ailing her. She rubbed shampoo into her hair, cleaning all the sweat from her body. She rubs her hands against bumps in her hair. Odd. Her hair just felt like it had rose a few inches in a spot. Rubbing around, she detected another spot just to the left of the original discovery. She stood up weakly, and snuck over to the locker room mirror, hiding her naked form from the other girls. They were all already done, most of them prompting to shower later as usual. They weren’t paying attention to anything shower related. 

The mirror revealed to Weiss her two new ears. The white growths stood atop her head, adjusting to the sounds of the room, and slightly rising up as her mood became horrified. She clogged her mouth as it was agape to scream. No, she wasn’t going to clue anyone else in. This wasn’t just terrible, it was embarrassing beyond all belief. She didn’t want anyone to know before she knew exactly what was happening. What, was she becoming a Faunus? She turned her head to her pale rear to see a furry protrusion at the end of her back. She nearly screamed again. It grew and grew, her spine extending one row at a time. The furry, fuzzy, white protrusion from her body quickly became a sensitive extension of herself. It swayed in the air against her will, operating on the odd muscle memory she worked on when taking the dust. She grabbed the tail with one hand, sunk her ears with the other, and darted back into the shower. 

“Hey, Weiiiiiss! We’re head back to the room!” Ruby yelled for her friend.

“A-alright! I’ll join you in a second!” Weiss replied, hiding behind the shower wall. Ruby shrugged, and headed off with the rest of the team, leaving Weiss to deal with her problems. 

The first problem for sure, was figuring out what was causing it. It took no genius to assign the blame onto the dust she’d been taking. That didn’t do her much good, because more than anything she really wanted more. Extremely bad. Dammit, it was her fault for overdosing. She just never heard of something that changes your species from taking it too much. Sighing, she sat down on the shower floor, trying to let the hot water relax her. Her eyes crept down to something else that was wrong,

Her crotch never had anything so large petruding out of it before. No, never anything so massive. It was fleshy, slightly barbed, and the head was fattening out to the perfect proportion to be unmistakable.

It was hard before much else, and Weiss was stuck juggling what the hell to do about it. Her hands were wrapped around it, and the happy jolts she got from touching it was enough to program her into touching it as much as often. She humped the shower walls. She humped into her curled up hands, thrusting in and out of the improve hole. She bit down hard, and forced herself to stop. She had to get moving. She couldn’t let this happen to her. She found the vial and took another sip. She was back and stronger again. Her cock pulsated, the stuff seemingly filling it with some sort of improvement too. Great. 

She dug through the lost and found and discovered a beanie. It wasn’t really her style, but it would sure enough hide her new ears from anyone else. Clothing by its self without any weird new additions should do a good enough job hiding her new tail and dick. With her dress back together, she snuck out of the locker room and back to her room. 

“Woah, Weiss.” Yang smirks with disbelief. “You trying out a new fashion or something?” She points at the beanie Weiss has on over her elegant hair. 

“It’s just something I think I’d… Like to try out for a bit.” She replied. 

“Dude, c’mon. You can’t be serious.”

“Yang’s right, Weiss.” Ruby said, smiling shyly at the girl. She seemed awkward for joining it, already bracing for Weiss’s yelling match. “It just doesn’t really suit you.” 

“W-who even asked you?!” Weiss repelled them, storming straight to her bed, and turning in. Despite the dust’s strengthening affects, she fell right asleep. She was still tired from what was a sleepless night the night before. Bed without a headache was heaven on earth. 

“She’s really going to sleep with that beanie on…” Yang commented.

“I don’t see the big deal.” Blake replied from her upper bunk. “I sleep with my bow on all the time.”

 

Everyone was busy warming up for the next day of physicals. This one was considered the most extremely draining. The ten mile run. Simple enough. Run ten miles. Do your best to not slow down or stop. Huntresses and hunters needed to show off some pretty impressive endurance. A ten mile sprint could be the difference between making it to a fight on time, or failing all together. Weiss was nervous all day for multiple reasons. Mostly her whole morphed body situation. On top of already having damned herself by becoming dependent on a physical improver during the exams.

“Anyone else smell that?” Ruby asked around. “Like, I just keep getting a whiff of this like really weird smell.”

“Now that you mention it,” Yang said. “I’ve been smelling something for a while now. Ever since last night.”

“Maybe Weiss has been getting extra smiley. That would explain why she’s been taking extra showers.”

“D-don’t be silly!” Weiss protested. “I smell fine.” Lined up at the start, they were interrupted from their discussion by the sounding of the starting bell. Everyone took off, running to the best of their abilities. Despite Weiss’s advantage, she was genuinely impressed by the pace everyone could keep up. There were some people she was pretty sure she never saw train a day of their lives, and now they were keeping pace with the big guys. Though, the tougher ones seemed to even out. 

What was odd, was how no one slowed down. Everyone just kept huffing in air, and keeping pace. It was a bit too impressive. Not once in the entire run did anyone slow down. By the end, everyone was just as impressed. Comments flew as people were shocked they never slowed down, never stopped, or in fact never felt tempted. Their feet carried them without fail. Glenda checked her watch, astonished. “Well…” She turns up from her clipboard. “I have to say… I’m pretty sure that’s a new record for fastest a class as a whole had completed that.”

Weiss needed help. Blake has been smelling a lot more lately, as in, she was detecting the scent in the air everyone else was talking about, and she was almost certain it belonged to something more on the animal side. “Honestly,” Blake said while talking about the scent to Ruby. “It smells of Faunus.” Weiss was bound to get caught at this rate, and the weird emotions and sensations weren’t going away. Her dick was always aroused come night. It tortured her, keeping her awake for another hour while she tried to force it down without really, really forcing it down. She was feeling weird, needy emotions, and odd new urges. Fish sounded delicious, and she was caught chasing string a few times. She couldn’t brush her odd behavior aside forever. 

It was time for her to admit she needed help. The perfect window to do that came when Yang and Ruby were out for a few days. Said they had a mission to do or something. Weiss wasn’t in the state of mind to be paying attention. All she had to hear was that she was going to have a night to ask for some Faunus tips from Blake. 

Weiss invited her back into the room. Alone. Weiss took the beanie off of her head.

“Pfft- Ahahaha! Oh no way! Nooooo way!” Blake was hysterical, probably the hardest she ever laughed in her life. She unbashfully grabbed ahold of one of the ears, appraising the quality of it. Weiss squinted in pain from the pinch. “How the hell did you manage to become a Faunus?”

“I don’t know! My father sent over some dust, I tried it out, and next thing I know…”

“Some dust. I could see The Whitefang wanting to use it as a terrorist weapon or something. They could easily force humans into Faunus, force our worldview-“

“I KNOW! Can we not think about that right now and just focus on what the hell has happened to me, instead of what can happen?!”

“Sorry, just thinking about the rest of the world for a second.” Blake shrugged. “I can forgive you for what all you’ve said about Faunus. This has got to be scary for you, and I can help you.”

“I-I need all the help I can get. How do you guys deal with the… er, animal parts.”

“You get used to the ears and the tail really fast, especially when you’re born with them.”

“No, I’m talking about the weirder part!”

“…The weirder part? Well, some cow Faunus have multiple stomachs and even udde-“

“I mean…” Weiss blushed. “The penises.”

“Pardon? Who said Faunus have penises?... Ooooh…” Blake realized right away what that meant. Weiss sunk down the red gradient to the deepest red her face could find. “Umm… We have some peace and quiet until Ruby and Yang get back. For now, you just get some shut eye, and relax.” 

“O-okay.” Weiss said. It was pretty late at night. Their schedules weren’t free until everything in the day was done. Homework and all. They got their things done to get ready for bed. Weiss couldn’t take it anymore, however.

In their personal shower, while trying to scrum herself, it finally just irritated her far too much. Her cock was always pulsating with every second. It had been erect for days now, and every day was another day filled with the absorbing need to do something about it. That was the moment Weiss couldn’t handle it anymore. She started to tug at the fat thing. She scooped up and down against it, massing the feral growth carefully. Beads of odd liquid swelled out of the tip. Clear fluids fell down against her glans, dripping into the shower.

There wasn’t any stopping. No. It felt too amazing. It was days of pent up pleasure released to her immediately. Suddenly everything was so simple. It was just tug until it aaaall comes out. Weiss wanted it all out so bad. She couldn’t think of anything else. She humped into her hand over and over and over and over. She shook the shower, the hot water poured over her until her form was steaming. It felt amazing against her arousal, it lubricated her body, making everything just slippery enough.

One more. She screamed in her head. One more. She meowed. She couldn’t stop, it was a meow she decided to do, it just exploded out. More meows poured out as she felt so close. A massive clogging load of cum started to peak out. The peak of her web of cum drove her wild. Her hands shivered. She was so scared, her grip was getting loose. She screamed, “I need to cuuumeooooow!!!” And she bashed her hips against the shower wall. She bashed and bashed, slamming her hips and cock into the wall until finally it exploded. It shot cum against the wall, the geyser of cum gushing out in an arc against the wall to douse Weiss in her load. She gasped, purring happily in the load of her labors. Happily, she washed off the rest of the cum, and finished her showers. 

Curled up into bed, Weiss purred delighted in the warmth of her blankets. “You’re… sure getting into the spirit of things.” Blake said about the purring. “Didn’t take you long.”

“Eh?” Weiss hadn’t noticed she was purring at all.

“Nothing, nothing. Good night Weiss.”

“Good night Blake.” 

Blake turned in her bed, resting her head against her pillow. Her eyes drifted shut. What didn’t close was her nose. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but the scent in the air was much stronger than it usually was. Whatever it was, Blake sure couldn’t stop smelling it. It was incredible. It… Was it pheromones? Was Weiss putting off mating season grade pheromones? And more importantly, why was she feeling so invigorated? Blake felt her muscles tingle a little, as she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> http://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading! It might be a bit sloppy, but who can really say. The person who has the least authority when it comes to quality, is the author, after all. Anyways, this is the next big futa series, though it might not be as expansive as the first. That depends on my partner in crime. Stay tuned~


End file.
